Seasons
Not to be confused with Mario Party seasons. Season 1 Season 1 of Friends Without Benefits started on June 24, 2016, (Not including any episodes Alpha deleted) with the first series being Super Mario 3D World, starring Alpha and Dad; the first two members of FWOB. Season 1 ended around the beginning of 2017. Season 1 Series * Super Mario 3D World * DuckTales Remastered * Kirby: Planet Robobot * 3D Ultra Mini-Golf Adventure * HuniePop * Sonic Adventure 2 * Shovel Knight * Super Paper Mario * Pokémon Alpha Sapphire * BeamNG.drive * Portal * Mario Golf (GBA) Season 1 One-offs * Mario Hoops 3 on 3 * Investigating the Stolen Xbox * Whammy! Press Your Luck! * Family Feud * Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Duel Academy * You Have to Win the Game * Going to Whataburger Off Season * Super Mario 64 ** This video was released well after FWOB ceased uploading. In it, they explain what happened, and what they plan to do in the future. Season 2 Season 2 of FWOB started on March 12, 2017, with the first series being Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. This was the revival of FWOB, with three new members joining the group: Major Duncan, Deezus, and WEEGEE THE GOD. Season 2's last episode was on September 24, 2017. This list does not include Patreon-exclusive episodes. Season 2 Series * Billy Hatcher * Jackbox Games * Portal 2 * Town of Salem * Jimmy Neutron * Breath of the Wild * Mario Superstar Baseball * Subpar Mario Sunshine * Game Dev Tycoon * Mario Golf Toadstool Tour * Paper Mario TTYD * Spelunky * Transistor * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Mario Party 4 * Smackdown Vs. Raw 2006 * Undertale * Star Fox 64 * Sonic Adventure DX * Shrek 2 * The Walking Dead * SpeedRunners * Splatoon 2 * Dream Daddy * Titan Souls * Spore * Random FireRed * Amazing Island * Chameleon Twist 2 * Sonic Mania * Roblox * Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Mario Party 5 Season 2 One-offs * Wild Animal Racing * Re: Wild Animal Racing * Putt Putt Saves the Zoo * Solitaire * Chuck E. Cheese's * The Adventure of Girl * KOSU * Low Quality Undertale * Trolls * FaceTime * sonic.exe * sally.exe * Mario Kart 8 but at an Airport * YouTube Gaming * sonic.fear * Football Without Benefits * The Price is Right Decades Season 3 Season 3 of FWOB started on September 25, 2017. This season added Turvis to the cast, but he sadly left shortly after on November 1, 2017. Season 3 is the current season of FWOB. This list does not include Patreon-exclusive episodes. Season 3 Series * Mario Party 5 * Mario + Rabbids * 3D World Redux * Sonic '06 * Ocarina of Time * Mario Party 6 * Five Nights at Freddy's * NBA 2K17 * Super Mario Odyssey * XCOM 2 * Mario Party 4 * Human Fall Flat * Minecraft Story Mode * Super Monkey Ball * Heavy Rain * Garfield Kart * Mario Party 10 * Doki Doki Literature Club * Mario Party 2 * WarioWare Mega Party Games * Dark Souls * Nicktoons Unite * Bee Movie * Mario Party 8 * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Sonic Forces * House Party * Mario Party 7 * Custom Robo * Shadow of the Colossus * Final Fantasy XIII * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Duel Academy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Mario Party 3 * Star Fox Assault Season 3 One-offs * Football Without Benefits * Movie Games * VR Porn by PornHub * VR Porn by YouPorn * Getting Drunk While Getting Over It * Barbie as the Drunken Princess